


And the larks they sang melodious

by thescyfychannel



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, but no one really needs to know, the abhorristorians leave out very important details, they get lost between the lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescyfychannel/pseuds/thescyfychannel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is how I always wanted to remember them. All of us happy and laughing, smiling and dancing. Together. Whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the larks they sang melodious

If the abhorristorians ever get the chance to write about me, I'm certain that they'll leave some things out. No highblood wants to hear that a mutant had nice manners, or that I was, as Mother puts it, "A Skilled Orator". They would rather paint me as a grotesque, a freak, some hulking dayterror or sniveling cowardly creature. As either a threat to be dealt with, or a fear to be quashed. I was not even turned into a horror story—be good, or the Sufferer will get you, with his scythe so sharp and his eyes like fire.

In that sense, I think that history has been rather kind to me. It forgave and forgot my faults, which were certainly numerous. Patience was never my strong suit when I was alive, and I do admit to having a temper. But it exaggerated my virtues as well—I was no magician, nor was I the savior of all trollkind. Very few of those phenomena attributed to me were actually my doing, or even true.

I am simply an ordinary troll, a fact which will be forgotten to the ages, simply because no one wants it to be true: The warmbloods want a legend, the coldbloods want a lie, and I...well, I wanted love.

 

Would you believe me if I said I could sing? More of us did, in the old days. Your lusus would teach you a song or two, the common ones, and as you grew older your vocabulary of music would grow with you. Regional songs might be traded back and forth, and it was nigh impossible to travel without picking up the local tunes.

I was a tenor, which shouldn't be too hard to believe if you've accepted that I can sing. Psii tended towards the bass register, when he could be persuaded to sing at all (alcohol definitely helped in that case). Mother was most certainly an contralto, and one of the most melodious trolls that I have ever had the pleasure to hear.

And my dearest Disciple? She was a mezzo-soprano of the most enthusiastic quality. Not to say that she was bad at singing, certainly not! Simply that she had a tendency to get carried away in the sheer joy of the moment.

It was a favorite pastime of ours to gather around the fireglow and serenade the moons, the wild creatures, the wind, the stars; the whole of creation, really. Once, someone struck up a song at one of the gatherings that everyone insisted on calling sermons (I really don't know _why_ ). It was Pleasant and Delightful, a song we all knew well, and hearing all those voices raised in song—warm or cold, maroon and bronze, purple and ochre, blue and green—it was a sound and a joy unlike any other.

 

But as lovely as that night had been, I still preferred to sing with my family. Mother had a broad collection of songs, both old and new, and she sang them to me until I was word perfect on every single one. My favorite memory has been well-preserved here...

 

* * *

 

It was maybe a quarter-perigee after my Disciple and I had come to an understand about our feelings for one another. Things were still rather awkward, as they are wont to be with young trolls, and Psii was still snickering every time he caught us glancing at one another and blushing. Mother was tending the fire, and she began to hum absentmindedly. It was a tune that I knew well, and I sang along quietly.

"L, is for the way you look at me, O, is for the only one I see," Psii rolled his eyes at the both of us, but there was the slightest hint of a smile tugging at his lips. I had learned to read him fairly well over the past few sweeps. "V, is very very, ex-tra-ordinary, E, is even more than anyone that you adore—"

Mother picked up the refrain as well, and we matched tempo after a few moments. "—and love, is all that I can give to you, love, is more than just a game for two," It wasn't hard to tell that my Disciple was very curious about this song. In fact, she looked as if she were tempted to go for her recording tools. "—two in love can make it, take my heart and please don't break it, love was made for me and you—"

I had to smother a grin. Mother had taught me proper manners, after all, and as the song hit a break I offered my love a hand and a reassuring smile. "Trust me, this one is meant for dancing." After but a moment's hesitation, she accepted, smiling shyly up at me (it was so rare to see her shy that my bloodpusher nearly stopped). Then I pulled her to her feet, and we went whirling around our hidingsite.

"L! is for the way you look at me, O! is for the only one I see," Psii joined in, singing the low notes of the melody as we danced, and the momentary shock nearly sent us stumbling. Then the three of us found our harmony, and he was grinning as I spun my Disciple around. "V! is very very, ex-tra-ordinary, E! is even more, than anyone that you adore—"

Then my beloved joined in, and the four of us sounded simply marvelous together. "—and love, is all that I can give to you, love is more than just a game for two, two in love can make it, take my heart and please don't break it, love was made for me and you—"

Somehow, she tripped over a stone (although she'll claim that it was me who did), and tugged me down with her. Psii burst into laughter, and Mother barely managed to cover up her rather un-ladylike guffaws. Disciple was giggling, and I managed to be huffy for all of two seconds before I joined in. "Love! was made for me and you," was about as far as we managed to get before we dissolved into laughter once more.

 

* * *

 

This is how I always wanted to remember them. All of us happy and laughing, smiling and dancing. Together. Whole.

I don't visit my later memories. If I wish to see them, I go back through time in my thoughts, unwind old stories and watch them unfold. If I need to be close to them, I watch over their dreams on Alternia, across the seas, and amongst the stars. I am patient, infinitely so (or so I prefer to pretend).

But I can wait for them. The wait is more than worth it, if you have ever had a family, a clade, I suppose, then you will understand. When I see Psii again, we will joke and laugh together once more. Mother will smile at me, and we'll hold one another and sing again at last.

And when I see my dearest one, my own beloved, my Disciple—we'll dance together again.

 

And we'll all be whole once more.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for luciddreamerash, the mod of Ask the Iron Infidel (a PHENOMENAL askblog, go check her out: http://asktheironinfidel.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Songs:  
> Pleasant and Delightful by The Brighton Taverners ((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DgIwG_fyuZA))  
> L-O-V-E by Nat King Cole ((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JErVP6xLZwg))


End file.
